Insanity Rising
by Tweekers84
Summary: A week after the battle of Subspace, a plague has infected the mansion. Is it a plague? Or are each of the smashers turning evil one by one? All hope is drowned into Insanity's grasp as our heros try to fight back this black plague and betrayal. Will they make it out alive, or will all sanity be lost? Rated T for violence, blood, and minor swearing.


**This is my first story I'm posting, but it's a little old so sorry if it's bad...**

* * *

Everyone is celebrating. Everyone is happy. The battle with the Subspace is over. Actually, it's been over. It only took a week for everyone to recover from the ordeal. Now we've all returned to the mansion, and we're celebrating the victory. The smashers that helped the most are being honored. Mostly Sonic, who, if not there at the last minute to destroy Tabuu's wings, we would still be in Subspace. I've already thanked him as well as many others. But every time they thank me more, for I was the one to deliver the final blow to Tabuu.

I don't want their thanks, just because I delivered the final blow, does not mean I'm to be honored for it. I barely did any damage, my first blow was my final blow, and that was hardly any damage. That is not something to be honored for. There are those who did far greater damage than me. They should be honored, not me.

_"Don't beat yourself up about it."_ I jump at Lucario's words, or well, thoughts. _"I understand what you mean though. But I suppose it does not matter, for as long as we worked together, it doesn't matter who's honored. What matters is that it's over, and we've survived."_ Lucario said telepathically to me.

I watched as he walked away, and nodded to his words. But, one thing about them bothered me. When he said that it was over, I didn't believe him. Something has been wrong ever since I dealt that final blow, like a war has been going on in my head. No one knows about it though. I show no signs that it's happening. Not even Lucario could read my mind and see it. If the truth be told, ever since that final blow, I've found myself fighting a war. A war between light and dark. In my head I've fought with this darkness with my light, but it is too weak. I'm losing, and with it, my sanity.

How come everyone else gets to be happy but me? Why am I the one this darkness has chosen to corrupt? I'm losing the battle, I can feel it. I can barely hear the angel call my name until he grabs my arm. I regain control of reality for a moment, and I turn towards the angel.

"Marth? Are you okay? You seemed out of it for a minute." Pit said. I slowly nodded, trying my best to figure out what was happening. We were all celebrating the victory outside the mansion, and in my daze I seemed to have wandered off a bit.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're feeling well." Pit said. I nodded again, this time more quickly. I had trouble finding my voice as I tried to speak.

"Y-yes, Pit. I-I'm fine." I replied. I turned to walk away only to find that Pit still hadn't let go. I could see the deep worry in his eyes.

I chuckled to myself.

When we all traveled through the Subspace maze, he was always checking on everyone. Most of the smashers as they traveled through Subspace never showed any signs of being tired or wounded, but Pit could always tell if they were. It didn't matter who it was, it didn't matter if it was Link or Ganondorf, Mario or Samus, he would even check on that stubborn reptile, Bowser. Everyone appreciated the angel's help, even Bowser.

"Marth?" In my thoughts I didn't even notice Falco and Samus (Zero Suit) walk over to me.

"What's wrong? You look tired." Samus said.

"Yeah, not to mention pale." Falco said. "What's going on?" I turned and saw Ike; he had Kirby on his shoulder. The two had become great friends on the journey through Subspace; Kirby practically hung around Ike all the time now. I looked down and saw Meta Knight as well. It was hard to tell, but it looked as if he was worried as well.

"Whoa, Marth you okay? You look sick." Ike stated.

"Marth, maybe you should rest." Samus suggested.

"Yeah, man. Go get some sleep. You really look like you need it." Falco said and patted my back.

"Indeed. This whole event has shaken everyone up. You probably haven't recovered fully yet." Meta Knight said. Perhaps Meta Knight was right. I just needed rest. I looked up at all of them, each of their faces showing some kind of worry. It was hard to imagine that anyone would worry about me. I nodded and headed inside the mansion. They were my friends. My greatest friends. As I lay down in my bed to sleep, I never knew how much I would miss them.

Because that was the last time I'd ever see this world alive.


End file.
